1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a layout of connection, and more particularly, to an intra-connection layout of array.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the low cost, the process feature under a normal temperature and the advantages, printing technology (for example, screen printing or inkjet printing) has been deeply developed and broadly applied to fabricate flexible circuit boards (FCBs) or flexible electronic devices today. However, during implementing a circuit by using the printing technology, an unstable situation often occurs at a turning region of a printed path, which easily results in a failure. In addition, the design of paths is a much time consuming job. For example, during implementing conductive wires on a FCB by using inkjet printing process, an ink-bleeding problem often occurs at the turning regions of an inkjet printed path. Furthermore, during implementing a long metal wire by using an inkjet printing process, a problem of broken line or ink-lacking would likely occur on the path of the long metal wire.
FIG. 1 is a conventional intra-connection layout of array implemented by using inkjet printing process. A transistor array containing devices 111, 112, 113 and 114 is shown in FIG. 1, wherein the device 111 includes a transistor 115, the gate of the transistor 115 is connected to a bonding pad 116 through an intra-connection implemented by using a non-inkjet printing, and the drain and the source of the transistor 115 are respectively connected to the bonding pads 117 and 118 through two intra-connections implemented by using a non-inkjet printing. The bonding pad 119 herein is out of duty for reservation. Similar to the device 111, the remaining devices 112, 113 and 114 are implemented but they are being omitted for simplicity.
The gate of the device 111 is electrically connected to the gate of the device 114 through an inkjet printed path, the source of the device 111 is electrically connected to the drain of the device 113 through an inkjet printed path and the drain of the device 111 is electrically connected to the source of the device 112 through an inkjet printed path. The source of the device 114 is electrically connected to the gates of the devices 112 and 113 through two inkjet printed paths. In the transistor array, the printed pattern at turning regions of an inkjet printed path by using the inkjet printing technology is unstable and may result in short-circuit between adjacent metal wires, and the design of paths is difficult and hard to be automated. In addition, if an inkjet printed path is too long, the impedance of the inkjet printed path may be excessive, and the broken line or ink-lacking problem may occur, which changes the specified wire width and make the quality control difficult.